


They howled against heavens and were not heard

by Elenwe12



Category: Peacemaker Kurogane
Genre: Angst, Disturbing Themes, Gen, listen it's not my fault if hijikata is like this, mentions of violence murder death etc, nothing explicit but still disturbing, the usual shinsengumi tags, why are they like that, written at 1am because the latest chapter was too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 04:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15987530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenwe12/pseuds/Elenwe12
Summary: They challenged the sky through the roar of their existence and bet against their own destiny. Can or can't overthrow the world ?[Inspired by PMK but general enough to apply to any Shinsengumu fandom or rather to the historical Hijikata.]





	They howled against heavens and were not heard

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ils crièrent contre les cieux et furent ignorés](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15987488) by [Elenwe12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenwe12/pseuds/Elenwe12). 



> I mentioned it in the tag but this very short text was written at 1am (originally in French) while my brain was completely fried because of chapter 79. It has a very raw energy but I think that's its only value so I didn't change anything.
> 
> "Cap ou pas cap" is the French expression for "I dare you"/"Are you game or not?" and is an abbreviation for "capable ou pas capable" ie "able or not able?" ("Can you do this or not?"). Can or can't seemed like the best way to translate it without losing the original meaning of ability (and without losing the French rhythm). 
> 
> Denys Rybkin, Flying flock of cranes: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QPbtUgKHhnE

Can or can’t? Innocent child play. A thousand scatter-brained scenarios, a thousand improbable situations, and they laugh, and they laugh, can, can, can! Everything is possible! You can dream of anything! Can or can’t change your life and challenge heavens? A challenge he throws at himself in a solitary game. Can, can, can! And you plant a bamboo and claim arrogantly your own destiny and frown at conventions and obligations. Nothing can hold him back! He isn’t discouraged. Can or can’t? Why bother asking? Flight is for cowards. He does not fly away. Actually, no one can. Thus, says the code. Can, can, can! They all made this foolish bet and know they must keep it! Flight is forbidden! Their game is a cruel and bloody one. But they won! Heavens can bow before them; the pack of wolves is coming to devour them! Can or can’t? Carry on, even if it means devouring each other? Can! Fool! Nothing can stop them; no challenge is too audacious for them. Or too distasteful. And they fight, they fight, they kill themselves. They carry on, most of all. Cowards are the ones who turn back. They are already too far ahead, nothing lies behind them anymore. And before them, a gulf. Can or can’t jump? Can or can’t ? Can! Can! Can! It is not very important after all. Just one jump. They have to carry on. Not to betray themselves. Most of all, not betray themselves! And they fall, and they fall, and they fall. Will the ground never come? It comes, and the impact is so violent he can feel his body break. His legs cannot support him anymore, his lungs cannot breathe in the air. He can feel his bones being shattered, his ribs suffocating him but still, but still… he can feel his heart, insufferable, keeping fighting and beating and beating. He cannot hear anything else, silence surrounds him. Can. Can. Can. Why keep going if he is alone? Can or can’t carry on? Can! his heart shouts while hitting furiously at his chest. Can! shouts his heart and his corpse obeys it despite all its tears. He is nothing more than a shattered being running towards the end of the world, where heavens may crush him. Can or can’t overthrow the government? Arrogant adult games. He does not want to play any more, the others can carry on instead. He only has to open a path for them. And he rushes forward, in the agony of a life he refuses to deny. Can or can’t live without dreams? …

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to anyone who will find the historical reference behind each sentence!  
> (Also I hope I didn't make any mistake)


End file.
